Don't Jugde Me, Ever
by Serpent4040
Summary: Hard to write summarys when u don't want to give away the story plot. Please Read and Review!


The Ministry of Magic are always hot on my tail, death-eaters are always looking after me, and I always have people bow to me. That isn't too obvious, is it? Of course it is! The only reason my life is like this because I'm daughter of the most powerful and feared wizard of the era, Tom Riddle a.k.a.Voldemort!  
My full name is Rinoa Quistis Riddle. Born on Christmas Day, December 25, at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. My mother, who I never met, was Solphie Lagun. Never even seen her or remember her. My father would've putten a memory charm on me even if I did remember a bit of her. No one dared to answer my question when asked about where she was and how she died. When asking my father, he would say to never speak of that woman. When said, I did as told, not to make any trouble. No brothers or sistes, nothing. My father says that the death-eaters were our family, but seriously, do you want relatives who wear black cloaks and a white mask, killing people?  
Many say I do not look like him, and that is true. The ony thing I resemble of him are my blood, hair, and smile. The rest are diffrent. We live in a secret place that no one knew of, not even the death- eaters. We didn't have house-elves, my father couldn't trust anyone except for himself and me. We lived at the Balamb Garden House, a mansion that you have never seen before that was once an abandoned castle, but after some redoecorating, it becomae out home. With 70 acres of wild animals, mountains, grassy hills, and gardens, it was the best home, except it had no real family inside it.  
My father loves to spoil me though. Whatever I ask for, he will grant. Whoever I hate, he will order to kill. Maybe because I was the only one left in the family and he feared that one day, I will run away from the family name. My room was full of whatever I wanted. The latest flying brooms, latest wands, anything. We were rich somehow, so he didn't mind, as long as I didn't run away.  
The thing I hated though was that I was home-schooled. Couldn't go to a normal wizarding school. My teachers were all of my father's most loyal death eaters. Plus, being home-schooled was even worse. 9 hours a day, 5 days a week. That's very tiring, but my father wanted me to be ready when one day, war would begin. All the other children of the death-eaters went to school though. It wasn't fair at all. Although I had friends, they were all the death-eaters children and to me, they were annoying. Half I never even met, and still I knew they were all the same. Just to tell you how tiring my home-school life is, here is my schedule.  
  
7:00-9:00: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts; Lucious Malfoy 9:00-10:00: Care of Magical Creatures; Mr. Parkinson 10:00-11:00: Transfigurtion; Sir Crabbe 11:00-12:00: Herbology; Sir Goyle 12:00-2:00:Double Divitation; Mr. Blaise 2:00-4:00: Double Potions; Severus Snape  
  
After that, I had to do homework and they give a lot. They think I'm some sort of machine! That's why I'm smartest out of all of the stupid dimwits, that is except for Mr. Lucious Malfoy's son. All the girls say that he's the most handsome guy there is on the planet. Hmph. Highly doubt that. My eyes have seen him from pictures before and he may have the looks, but looks can be decieving. Father says that he has one of the highest grades at is school. Of course, he thought that being smart was a good and bad thing. If you were too smart, then you wouldn't be able to act cool. If you were too dumb, then forget about living again.  
All my life, all I ever wanted to do was go to a regular school and do what they do, but no. My father hates the word 'fun' unless it involves killing or something violent for entertainment. He says that when my powers are released, I can go. One of my powers are already unlocked and I can control it, the other hasn't. The one that has yet to be awaken, it's the power to do spell without using a wand or saying anything. No movement at all. All it needs is your mind and it's done. Any spell that exists, it can do. All you have to do is say something and it will be done without anyone knowing you did it. The one I already have is called The Truth of the Eye. My eyes can see through anything and it can see through the lies that people say. So, no one dares to lie to me because they know I can see through them. Also, it will make them tell the truth because when they look at my eye, it will have already freaked them out. My eye chamges color from blue, to silver, when a lie is told in front of me.  
The only question left to ask is, when will my powers come and let me be free from being locked up in the dungeons?  
  
Well, it was my lucky day, for once. It was a Saturday, a day off from home-school. Slowly, I got up from my king sized bed and went to the bathroom to get ready and take a nice bath. "Great, I'm late to go and feed Talon. Better do the changing charm." I thought. As I was about to say it with my wand, I was already dress. For a moment, I was mute and still like a mime. "What happened?" Was all I was thinking. When I came back out, I saw my father on the couch. Quickly, I smiled at him and said, "Good morning Father." "Good morning to you. Congratulations." he said with his hand in the air. That meant a praise. "Congratulate me for what?" I said as I got my gloves and supplies to feed Talon. "Your powers have been released." he said. When I heard that, I dropped all my tools. This had to be the happiest day of my life. Smiling I started to clap my hands and said, "Well, the 16 years of home-schooling finally paid off." My father laughed quietly at me and said, "Do your chores, then pick out a good outfit. Tonight we will have a celebration party for you. Every death- eater's son and daughter will be there as well as their wives. Be ready for the fake praises." "Thanks father, I'll keep that in mind." I said sarcasticly. If othe kids said that to their fathers, they would've been dead, but no one knew my father like I did. He was ok with it and had a sense of humor, at times.  
My father gave me some money and I got on my Fireball 2 broom and flew away. Always, whenever I went shopping, I had to be cautious and not let anybody see me before they start freaking out. Everyone knew that Voldemort had a daughter, but didn't know where. So, I always transfigured myself into another girl who looked like a ordinary student. When I got to Homesmagde, I got off my broom and put it bhind my back and put the straps around me so it was like a backpack. A lot of people were at the town today, mostly because it was almost the start of school. Slowly, I made my way around and went into the bookstore first.  
It was filled with students, but I ignored them. I saw some of my friends, but decided to not say anything or someone would notice. Quickly, I went to the back of the store. All the way in the back, no one went, but it had the best books ever to be made. Searching, I ran my fingers along the spine of the books and looked for some good books to keep me bust for a year. One by one, I got them out and put it in the basket. When I was all done, I had 6 books that were all very thick. "Myths and Legends from the 1st Centery to the 21st Century," "Mystical Creatures Forgotten," "Illegal Curses, Charms, Spells, and Hexes," "The Greatest Wizards and Witches of our Time," "The Best Qudditch Players," and "True Stories about the Greatest Adventures Ever Written." I paid for them and then I went to the joke shop. Loved jokes. Bought some fake wands and then went to the Fabric Boutique.  
Inside, I tried on all diffrent outfits for tonight's celebration. Finally, I found one. A black tank top that showed my belly-button, a short black miniskirt, and a very long silk see through trenchcoat that went all the way to my heels. You could see through it and see my legs and it had a hood. I remember my father saying that it would be a masked party and all people would have masks on and hoods as a celeration. I found a mask that covered hald of my face. It was silver and it covered one side of my face, leaving the other side to be seen. After, I bought black high heel boots that were about 2 inches and went all the way up to my knees. When I looked at my outfit, I gave the Riddle signature smile and said, "Perfect." I changed back and then paid for it. After, I went to buy a new bookbag for I will be needing it very soon.  
I bought a black bag, similar to a lawyer's bag, but it had the letter R, as the buckle. Along the sides were Green Genuine Gems and the R was sterling silver. It looked great with the black leather. Although it was thin, you could put anything inside it and it would still look that thin. I paid for it and went to a clear clearing. Pulling my broom from my back, I put my leg over it and gave a push and was heading back to the Balamb Garden.  
When I got back, my father was in the front, cutting some flowers. Since when did he become the gardner? I got down and then said, "Father, you should go back inside. You don't have enouh strength." "Don't worry, I just wanted to get these black roses." he said. "Father, come on, we need to do some preperations before the guests come." I said beginning to walk towards the door. "No need, everything is done. Here." He came over to me and put a black rose bracelet on me. "Since when did you know how to do crafts?" I asked. "Don't ask too much my dear. Get dressed, they all will be apparating in 10 minutes." He said sternly. "Yes, father." I gave a bow and a smile and went up to my room.  
My room was on the 4th floor and the 10th room to the right. Yes, huge house. My room, I decorated myself, was just welcoming, but at the same time very cool. I got dressed and started to put my make up on both sides just in case. My father said that whenever we have a party or a meeting, always wear heavy black on our face. So, I put heavy black mascara on, sliver glitter eye-shadow on my eyes, black eyeliner, and a little bit of pink blush with light pink lipstick. My light brown hair was put behind my shoulders. Slowly, I put my silk hood over me and my mask on. Let's go trick-or-treating and scare the hell out of the kids! No. Smoothly, I put my bracelet back on. Ready.  
From the fourth floor, I could hear the voices of the death-eaters now talking to one another. My dad should be in the throne chair, talking to the death-eaters about his next plans. "Better not let my eye change colors or my thinking go out of contorl or else this party will become a mess." I thought. As I walked slowly down the hall, my boots were clicking and the voices got louder and more clear. All of the children were here. This time, they were my age.  
Rena came flying on my shoulder. Making sure that the side of my face was covered and only my mask could be seen, I started walking down the long flight of stairs. Rena was hooting quietly and then stopped and looked at the people who we could see barely. Soundless, I put Rena on her perch that was right by the stairs and let her rest. As I got to the first level, the people were clear. They were all black like me, but had white masks. The children who were from 5'5" to 6'2" were wearing gold masks. My father didn't need a mask, his hood was covering his face good enough. The people went silent as they saw me. My father came towards me and said, "Come Rinoa, we have people you need to meet. After, you can see your friends. Nodding silently, I followed him. All my teachers were here, I mean ex- teachers. we went to the back of the living room. My father stopped in front of 3 people wearing robes and velvet clothing. One I could see was a woman, a man, and a boy just about 5 inches taller then me. "Rinoa, these are Mr. Malfoy's family."  
Great, now I get to meet his wife and son. What next? "Rinoa, he's going to the same school you are." Hah! Please! I'm going to Beaxbutons with my best friend Liv. "Rinoa, this is Narcissa Malfoy, you know Lucious, and their son, Draco Malfoy." Draco lifted my hand and kissed it and said, "Nice to meet you." he winked at me. mMost girls would've died for that kiss on their hands, but I would've died not to have him kiss me. Stupid Git, kissing my hand without my consent. But, he had to because his father was very strict as times, let's just say I eavesdrop sometimes when he talks to the death-eaters. After he let go of my hands, I quickly smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." I said. Really, I wanted to emphasize the word Draco, but my dad would beat me to death if I did. "Rinoa, they will be an important part of your life now that you have your powers." said my father. I nodded as it meant that I understood. "Good, now you may leave and do not go out to the Gardens, you will have to wait until you have performed a show for us." He said. Great, now what am I? The dancing monkey out on the street?  
Searching around, I found Liv with her parents. Quickly, I went up to them and greeted her parents and then Liv and I found a table to sit at. Liv was my real best friend. We have known each other since we were 2 years old. She wasn't like any other person. She was just like me, not rude, not selfish, not that mean. We had a lot of things in common too. She hated all the other people too but had no choice but to hang out with them anyway. We took our masks off and began to talk our mouths off about what happened, the new headlines in The Daily Prophet, and other things. She had a huge crush on Harry Potter though. We both and the other's know that you have to marry a death-eaters child though. She said thats he loved an adventourous, daring, loving, caring, responsible, kind of man. So, whenever the others asked who she liked, she would say no one, but when I was with her, my eye would change so I would have to excuse myself from letting the secret out. WE were talking for what seemed like only a second when my father went up to the throne and sat down. The room began to quiet down in an instance. "Come Rinoa." He said waving his fingers for me to come. Liv wished me luck and I put my mask back on. Hope this show goes well.  
While walking up, I thought, "Accio Chair!" The chair by the wall instantly moved and right by my father's throne. When I got up there, I sat down and looked at my father for further instructions."Destroy the white mask on the table." He said. Nodding my head, I looked at the mask and concentrated."Accio Mask!" The mask came flying to the middle of the room, floating in mid-air. "Burn the mask to ashes." I thought. It did as it was told. It did nothing at first, but then a huge fire came out of nowhere, burning the mask. The ashes then flew to the ground lightly, wow. The audience clapped lightly. My dad then said, "Good, good. Raynar, bring in the muggle." In came a man, tied up. He looked scared and was thrown to the middle of the floor.All the death-eaters were disgusted. Everyone hated muggles in this room, you would've known. "Use the Dementor's Kiss on him." The Death-Eaters gasped and the family members were whispering. Only dementors could do that. Could I?  
The muggle looked quite scared as if he could pee in his pants. If I didn't do this, I would be dead by all these people so really I had no choice. In my mind, I said sorry to the guy. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the poor muggle. "Accio Muggle." The man was in mid-air standing. "Dementor's Kiss until his soul is gone, forever." All of a sudden, a ghost of a dementor came from the wall. He looked around and then stopped when he saw the muggle. He ran to him and kissed the muggle's hand. After, the dememntor dissapeared. The muggle started to yell so loud that the windows were cracking. Everyone was holding their ears from the sound. I looked at my father, he too was annoyed with the sound. After 30 seconds he yelled, "SHUT HIM UP!" Uh-oh. When my dad shouted like that, he was on the most wanted list. He was about to kill. Not wanting my father to hurt anyone, I quickly thought of something. " ADEVA KADARA!" Oops.  
The muggle stopped screaming, the people were beginning to put their hands down. Then, a green light struck him from the ceiling. The muggle was hit from the head. When the light was gone, he fell to the floor. His eyes were as wide as could be. Helayed there as if he was stunned. My eyes had enough. "Make him dissapear." I thought sadly. He dissapeared. My father began to laugh and clap his hands greatly for me. I had just put the best show in his life so far. The others began to cheer for me. What have I done?  
When my father was done patting me on the back, I excused myself and walked as uick as I could out of the Mansion. When I got out there, I ran to where the lake was. Looking in my reflection in the water, I saw a frightened me. Never was I frightened, ever. Slowly, I layed down under the shade of the oak tree. The sun was setting, the moon was starting to appear slowly. Man, this was even worse then I thought. Raising my flower bracelet, I looked at it. It was pretty beautiful, but why would my father want me to wear it? Not like anyone really noticed. The only one who actually saw it was-  
  
"You know, you were quite daring to use that spell on that filthy muggle." said a voice.  
  
Not caring because I already knew who it was, "I'll take that as a compliment." I replied.  
  
He came up to me and stood in front of me, well on top of me actually, I was between his legs. What in the world was he thinking. Whatever he was thinking, he was up to something. The Malfoy signature smirk was on his face. Great, another Malfoy to put up with. My mind was alrady full with his father's homework that I had to do.  
"Why are you staring at my face for? Wouldn't be surprised, everygirl does that to me. As you can say I'm the century's most richest, good looking bachelor. The girl's say that they would just die to be my girlfriend-"  
  
What a selfish jerk. Finally, I cut in. "And I say that you are the most selfish jerk on earth, after that stupid Pansy Parkinson. And, I was looking at your face in disgust. You're such a blonde."  
  
"What can I say? You like the position I'm in don't you?" he said looking down at me.  
  
He wants to play around? Well, fine, I'll start one of my own. My father said that I was always good at luring people into traps. Let the games begin. suddenly, I started to grin sheepishly to myself.  
  
He saw the half grin I had on my face, the other half covered by my mask. "I can stay here all day. Maybe I can even-"  
  
"Malfoy, you better get that croch out of my face before it gets swollen!" I said with a mad face.  
  
He stepped away and leaned against the tree trunk to the left of me. "You like to cut in you know." he said.  
  
"Nice to hear that." I said smiling.  
  
"Is it true that you have The Truth of the Eye?" He asked looking at the sunset.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked. The light bulb above my head suddenly lit. A smile was forming inside of me. The first game was going to begin.  
  
"Just wanted to know if it was a rumor or not." he said.  
  
Quickly, I got up, and went over to him. My body got as close as it could get to his body. Needed to make him weak as possible. So, for now, he can feel what a girl's body was like, not like he hadn't toyed with every friend I had. I could feel a little shiver in his body. "Would you like to see?" I whispered into his ear and breathed a little warm breath in his ear.  
  
Smirking, thinking that he lured her into trap, he put his arms around my waist and whispered back into my ear, "I think I'd like that demonstration."  
  
Bingo. I pushed his hands away and as quiet as possible I said, "Then why don't we go in the woods to see huh?" I started to walk towards the forest. He was following like a dog. Good.  
  
When we got pretty far in, I stopped. So did Draco. Slowly, I turned and saw that his mask was already off. Looks are decieveing. Filthy jerk I should say. As fast as a cheetah, I pushed him against the tree trunk. He had his eyebrows raised and a smirk like always. I changed my voice and started to talk flirty, which I never did sound like. "Tell me a lie."  
  
Took him about 45 seconds to figure out what to say. "THe Lord loves Harry Potter." He says. Ok, bad example I was thinking.  
  
Slowly, I put my hood downa nd my mask off. My eyes were changing colors, I could see myself. He was looking into my eyes. After a while, he put his hands around me, which I did not like one bit.  
  
"You know, you may be fiesty, but I like it that way." he said.  
  
Aah. That voice, meant he wanted a kiss. Haha, I wath too much tv. So, I took the dare. I went as close as I could to his lips that my lips went. We were not even about half a centimeter apart when I broke the silence and asked, "What are you thinking right now?"  
  
He looked at me and said, "You." with his irrisistable voice. I was laughing inside really.  
  
"What do you want right now?" I asked. I could feel his heart beat and his breathing getting more intense.  
  
"This." he said. He was leaning forward to get his kiss. Didn't know that he was that desperate. But before he could touch my lips, myfinger came and went against his lips. He looked shocked at that movement.  
  
"Malfoy, you'll never get this. Never-in-your-lifetime.. You lose." I said smiling. Quickly, I backed up and gave him a wink. That made him furious, I mean furious. Guess he got his anger from his father too. Afraid something would happen, I walked out of the forest leaving before Mt.Fugi blew it's top. I went back to the castle and sat down next to Liv. I had my hood back on and my mask. I told her what I did and she patted me on the back for it. But then she said something that I wish she hadn't said.  
  
"Now he'll start playing games with you, watch-out." 


End file.
